


if you were going to die, i was going to die with you

by marriedreylo (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I feel like if Ben and Rey were going to die they should’ve died together, because if they were going to die, it should’ve been sad and real and ben needed to say goodbye, so this is their death scene, the REAL death scene, this is that “””missing””” scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marriedreylo
Summary: It was too much for them to get their happy ending. It was always going to be too much to ask.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	if you were going to die, i was going to die with you

**Author's Note:**

> These are my thoughts in fic form on something I haven’t been thinking about for about a month. Apologies for the long break. Sometimes Ben’s death really weighs on my heart. I cried writing this, and it hurts me that this needed to be written. It’s essentially a character study, but also not.

Ben lies broken and bleeding on the cold stone floor of the Sith Temple of Exegol. He smiles up at Rey, his lips bloody, breath coming in gasping pants.

“At least you know now I that I care for you more than the dark.” His shuddering breaths are scaring her. She won’t leave his side, not now, not ever.

“I always knew that.” Rey replies, “I just needed you to prove it to yourself.”

He coughs, the brokenness of his body beginning to overwhelm him.

“I have loved you since I knew you exsisted, and I am so sorry we didn’t have more time.” Ben’s voice, while it crackles with the blood flooding his lungs, is loving and warm.

She just wanted one moment of happiness. One moment to share her broken soul with her lover, her friend through so many dangers.

Her bottom lip wobbles, “We will have time,” she says, tears now tracking down her cheeks, “in the next life, and the one after that.”

He shakes his head, “You have to live.”

Exegol gives a violent shudder and then the ground fissures.

“There is no light without you, sweetheart.” She drops a kiss to his forehead, and the planet errupts in a riot of sounds a lights. The rumbling of the planet exploding, the sounds of the only dyad for generations—dying hero’s deaths.

Still, after so many generations, the Skywalker line was never supposed to end like this. But it did, and Rey feels like a fool for ever caring.

**Author's Note:**

> Your regularly scheduled porn and feelings will resume soon!


End file.
